


Voidaph But He Isn't Scary

by blueticked



Series: Quartz, Warts & Shorts, but just the shorts. [1]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Ficlet, voidaph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueticked/pseuds/blueticked
Summary: Based off Sp0iler_Alert's 'Blood Moon' AU. Zedaph is the void, and he can be very scary. But he's also Zedaph, and sometimes he's not that scary after all.
Series: Quartz, Warts & Shorts, but just the shorts. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210415
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Voidaph But He Isn't Scary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877883) by [Sp0iler_Alert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp0iler_Alert/pseuds/Sp0iler_Alert). 



> A short one from me! I'm working on some longer works and I can't wait to publish them next rkfnksfnkgfgskjsf
> 
> Also, Tango is a blaze in this AU. That'd explain what he does in this story.

"Stop," Zedaph said, his voice twinged with annoyance.

Tango grinned and kept ruffling his hair. Zed's hair was soft, fluffy against his fingers. Who knew that the void could create such fluff? It felt just like a sheep's soft coat. Maybe that was what Zedaph took inspiration from when he created his physical form. Tango reached towards the roots of Zed's hair, wondering if the fluff reached all the way down. It seemingly did not, with the roots feeling more silky than fluffy; straighter hair that almost felt _sharp_ , perhaps with the cold of the void, a freeze that seemed to creep up his fingers as the straight black stands of void reached upwards from the roots of Zed's hair and took over the blonde-

"I said stop!" Zedaph snapped, shoving Tango away roughly.

Tango stumbled back, bracing himself against the wall behind him. Zedaph turned away, shivering slightly, then stomped across the room as the temperature in his cave dropped a good twenty degrees. From the roots up, his blonde hair darkened into the abyss of the void.

"Z- Zed?" Tango managed to stammer out between chattering teeth.

Zedaph remained silent, before turning back to face Tango. His sunken eyes were just as dark, dripping with void that Zedaph wiped away with a sleeve, as though they were tears.

"You can't..." Zed stopped and sighed, closing his eyes. Ever so slowly, the visible void began to retract, familiar blonde hair taking its place again. "You can't... ruffle my hair like that. I can't... hold a solid form if you're going to keep moving my hair."

"S- sorry," Tango took a step towards Zedaph, despite the chill, despite the way his own hair stiffened with the lack of heat. "I d- didn't know."

"No, I'm sorry," Zedaph said with another sigh, "I shouldn't have let you touch my hair in the first place. It just..."

"J- Just what?" Tango grinned in response, as best as he could.

Zedaph opened his eyes, a guilty purple. "It felt nice, okay," Zedaph mumbled, turning away from Tango.

Tango's hair burst into flames as soon as the temperature rose enough for him to gather some heat, helping to warm their surroundings again.

"I promise not to tell Impulse," Tango said solemnly.

"Oh don't you dare cross your fingers behind your b- I knew it!" Zedaph cried as he whirled back to see Tango holding a hand behind his back. "I knew it! _Don't_ tell Impulse!"

"I won't!" Tango hollered at Zedaph, dodging and doubling over in laughter as Zedaph chased him around the cave of contraptions.

END

**Author's Note:**

> I've been considering writing an origin story for witherpulse.......
> 
> Let me know what you think of this? c:


End file.
